RE: Desolate Era
by Asura435
Summary: One life had come to end but the path of justice endless. Witness Uzumaki Naruto walk into the new world as a different specie and fight against the impossible in a world filled with beings that destroy universes on a whim.
1. Chapter 1

In the vastness of space, on the surface of the moon two figures could be seen. Naruto Uzumaki the immortal sage was looking extremely tired and cynical; the events that had started years ago had made his life difficult and made him witness countless death at the hands of the Immortal scum of the Otsutsuki clan.

Today was his 50th birthday and he had decided to finally decide the fate of his world with an experimental technique of extreme power, he had been discouraged by others before for it would take his life but situation has changed and there was no more time left. The Otsutsuki clan was weaker than him and Sasuke alone but they made up with numbers, no matter how many they killed there was no reprieve with forbidden techniques and so much power at their disposal the immortal army were endless, and finally they had gotten him in a surprise move.

He had been cursed and there was no one who got break it, it would lead to his death within a year because of his enormous power otherwise he would have died in a day. He looked towards his world one last before he ended everything but Sasuke who was standing beside him hadn't given up, "Naruto you don't have to do this, we can still fight and we will conquer the curse if you just give it a chance. And you are not even 100% sure it would work."

Naruto turned to face his best friend, who still looked like he was in his late 20's but had mellowed down so much from the passing of time and their grandchildren. His words made him feel hesitance but he held tight as he knew deep within that it was time, this was his fate since he had been born and it was time he took his duty as the Child of prophecy seriously to the end, so that everyone could be free.

He could feel tears in his eyes from the regret that he would never able to see his loved ones again, so let the tears flow one more time for the last time and said in a gentle tone, "It is the only path Sasuke, no matter what you say it will not change the outcome. You know me since we were children do you think it's possible to change my mind. Leave and protect the world I leave behind in your hands, brother."

Sasuke had tears flowing from his eyes and he wanted to stop him but he knew it would only make it worse, so he left without looking back with a heavy heart leaving Naruto to his fate. Naruto had already prepared for this plan and had created barrier to protect the planet, so he flew far away from the moon and started going through the process, "Chaos Degrade". A pulse was released out towards the locations which he had market as enemy territory breaking down to nothing, multiple dimensions collapsed the universes collapsed and finally no threat was left, and no more Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

Naruto had thought he would open his eyes and meet his family in the pure world but reality was different than he expected, as he was standing in line filled with different species walking ahead towards something unknown to him. Tall powerful demons with vicious expression were whipping people left and right, when they complained and proclaimed their statuses some which had him confused.

The line kept on moving and heard the world Netherworld Kingdom multiple times, so he assumed that was the name of the place where he had landed. He had tried to use his power but it didn't work and he was firmly assured that he was just a soul, as he moved with the line he was suddenly felt himself phase through dimensions and found himself in a quiet study. The place was simple; it had a bookshelf and table where a man of middle age in blue robes was sitting, flipping through a book.

Naruto was disoriented from the experience as it wasn't anything new except that it had been long time since someone forced him through such methods. As he felt no danger and the man looked occupied, Naruto looked around and his gaze became transfixed on to a painting of a woman. The painting had some special charm to it that he lost himself within it and could feel some positive reactions within his soul.

The blue robed man raised his head and glanced at him, and had the face that just meant he expected this from Naruto. The painting could not be people with low level of perception, as he had already seen what he needed the man shouted quietly, "Wake up".

The world that Naruto had lost himself to shattered and he was back in reality where he noticed the man observing him. They both observed each other and the man started, "You are in the Fengdu city of the Ghost world and I am the Palace lord Cui. You might be wondering why I might have summoned you here and that would be a right question as most of the people from your world go to the pure world but you are special and have passed a limit of power that was on your world and done good deed with pure intention throughout your existence without asking for anything in return. Your story is remarkable and has proved you worthy of a reward; therefore I will let you decide the conditions of your reincarnation."

Naruto noticed that the books name was Book of Life and Death, realizing why this unknown being knew so much about him and felt flattered that such a powerful being praised and acknowledged his efforts. The option was very attractive and he would have liked to return back home but he received the answer to that telepathically that you could live once in the same world. So he though for several minutes and decided that he wanted to live freely this time and not be constrained, so he replied, "I want to keep my memories as without those it would be impossible to see the difference and as for what kind of being and world, I leave that to fate."

Lord Cui looked at him in surprise as he had expected him to ask for details but this kind of style did agree with the child, so he understood and decided to keep the option of species to holy beings which resonate with Naruto's personality and told him some of the details of the worlds that he could find himself. As a final gift he told Naruto to look at the painting carefully and explained why it was important, "The person on this painting is the most holy and most compassionate primordial immortal, Miss Nuwa."

The face of Lord Cui turned solemn. "Ever since Pangu died after creating the universe, only she, Miss Nuwa, has reached Pangu's level. Miss Nuwa is capable of destroying the universe, but also capable of healing it. She has understood 84,000 truths, and without question, she is the most invincible, powerful presence in the Three Realms."

Naruto was shocked at the power scale of this one woman, who was capable of destroying trillion minor worlds or the higher three realms which he could not fathom the size of. He stopped himself from losing his focus and returned to concentrating what Cui said.

"This painting is used for the visualization technique, but there's no way you can see the secrets hidden within it." Lord Cui laughed. "Let me teach you a bit of the visualization technique and fulfill the karmic bonds that brought us together."

Naruto bowed his head, "Thank you Lord Cui".

"No need to thank me. It is nothing more than a visualization technique. It isn't some sort of secret training method, or a magical technique of the Immortals or the Devils." Lord Cui pointed a single finger at Naruto's forehead and suddenly within his mind the enormous figure Nuwa appeared but he kept his focus and gave his goodbye to Lord Cui as he disappeared from the Ghost world.

Within the vast expense of the Grand Xia world in a forest within the Still water Commandery, a being was being born through nature itself. Energy of the heaven and earth gathered creating the being which slowly took shape, a beast like being with purple fur on most of its body. It had two large legs and two arms each of which has three claws, as well as a large vulpine tail. The fur on its chest, paws, snout and the end of its tail was white. It had two pointed ears with black stripes and two very small wings, on its brow a triangular red gem that held power that Naruto had requested.


	2. Chapter 2

The scenery was beautiful filled with giant trees and faunas as Naruto opened his eye that was his first thought. It had been some time since he saw something other than the darkness of space and enjoyed the fresh air, being deprived of Nature for a sage was not a good thing.

Before anything he decided to check his body out and found it really well built with potential, he should have expected such from a high being. He could feel the energy flowing through his body and applied the seals into it to start training as power was never enough and knowing that this world was plagued with conflict needed him to strong.

The seals would help in increasing his healing factor and strengthen his body by applying high level pressure which would increase as he got used to it. He didn't activate it but moved around a bit and jumped on to trees and attacked them with his body to see its level.

He could feel the knowledge of its inherent moves and used the metal cannon to see its effectiveness, the iron ball shot out if his mouth tearing through countless giant trees which satisfied his current curiosity ad he hoped to see more from it.

As he thought that humans might be troublesome with this form sometimes, he decided o try transforming but it seemed this form had a lot high level blood and needed to be higher than Xiantian to change into a human form. Therefore he utilized the true transformation from his own world that transformed him into his old appearance, he tested out his strength and body was satisfied with the experience.

He started moving once he was done while the crystal on his forehead was gathering natural energy from the world to increase his cultivation while some was being placed away for his sage techniques. It was unfortunate but he had to operate by the rules of the world so he had to rely on the world for his cultivation but he was okay with that.

"Why don't you come out already? Was it fun watching me?" Naruto muttered in a carefree tone with a smile on his face.

As if to accent to his words, a giant yellow fox with nine tails appeared with a yin-yang sign on its forehead. It spoke in feminine tone but still filled with power and authority, "You have breached my territory young dragon and you will have to pay the price in blood."

* * *

In a far off area that was surrounded by a marsh existed a tribe known as the Ironstone tribe, it showed great solidarity and helped each other, and they all treated each other like brothers. But today was once again a bad day for them in this cruel and lawless world.

"Quick, quick, quick."

"Everyone, go back."

"Quick, bundle everything up."

Suddenly, the formerly peaceful tribe instantly became a chaotic bedlam of activity.

The people of the Dark Horse Tribe were once again coming to bully the weak tribe and to collect furs. So they were in a hurry to hide some of the finer furs which the tribe has, as otherwise, if the enemy Tribe discovers them, they'll take them for their own.

The Dark Horse Tribe was an extremely large tribe with tens of thousands of tribesmen. Each year, these smaller tribes will have to offer them some tribute. Even though these lands belonged to the Ji clan which has the right to levy taxes the big tribes around here force the smaller ones to pay tribute as even the Ji clan be looking out for other all the time and even so they like everyone had lose morals death of unrelated parties meant nothing.

There were too many tribes; there was no way for the Ji clan to manage all of the internecine squabbles between the tribes, so they usually left them to their own devices. Not just the Ji clan even the Grand Xia Dynasty, who ruled over an enormous, boundless expanse of territory, had to govern in a loose fashion. The Ji clan and the Ironwood clan were also in a state of war, viewing each other as deadly enemies? So it was already occupied with something else and if one's territory was too large, it became hard to govern.

"The Dark Horse Tribe's tribesmen are coming."

From afar, a group of half-armored, pelt-clad tribesmen were currently strutting around in the area, looking around as if they were in territory which belonged to them. The leader of the Ironstone Tribe, and the others were all by their sides, obediently following them, not daring to disobey them at all.

The leader of this Dark Horse squad, Braveheart, was currently viewing this little tribe with satisfaction.

"Hmph." Braveheart glanced at the nearby Ironstone tribesmen. Seeing the frightened, supplicatory looks on their faces, he couldn't help but feel even more delighted.

Even within the Dark Horse Tribe, he was a high level, central figure. In a small tribe like this Ironstone Tribe he could act as he wished! If he was angered, this entire tribe would probably be finished. The hundred guards he had brought with him could probably destroy this sort of small tribe all by themselves.

Among the crowd of clansmen there were two individuals that stood out among everyone, one was a man with blonde hair and purple fur coat while accompanying him was woman that had enchanting body but her face was covered by a fox mask. Looking at the beauty Braveheart felt his body heat up and said "Beautiful. Mesmerizing."

He was instantly stunned, and then his heart was instantly overwhelmed with powerful lust and desire. He definitely had to seize this beautiful girl and make her his personal maidservant. Every day, he would definitely 'bestow his affections' on her! Just thinking about it made him feel the blood pumping through his entire body.

"Hahaha..." Laughing loudly, Braveheart walked directly towards the young man and the girl.

"Impudent!" the woman's voice rang out.

Braveheart raised his jaw slightly. "Impudent? This tiny little Ironstone Tribe…I can do what I wish to it, much less 'impudent'. I'll tell you the truth. I've taken a fancy to you. Follow me obediently. The last time I took a fancy to a girl, that girl was quite stubborn. She preferred to commit suicide than follow me, so I wiped out her entire family, and sold off her entire clan as slaves! For your little brother here, and your clansmen, you need to make a good decision!"

Tribesfolk were straightforward individuals. They weren't very calculating, but at the same time, they were very bloodthirsty. Most of them didn't fear death, especially beautiful girls like the one in front of him right now. They were definitely the shining jewels of their tribes, and generally they were all very prideful. It was quite common for such beautiful girls to rather commit suicide than to submit to others, once their pride took hold of them. Braveheart didn't want to see this happen.

The woman was radiating power and looked like she would pounce at any moment but the young man held her delicate hands in hands holding her back. "No need to sully yourself with filth, let your flames of purification cleanse this beautiful world. Yasaka you have my permission." The man whispered with affection and gave an order like he was asking for tea.

The woman gave of joy at being given the order and anyone could feel it, the words had stunned everyone and the Ironstone people felt like they were about to get massacred because of some outsiders.

"Yes Master, you wish shall be fulfilled." Yasaka said with laughter that was very attractive but what it implied was very scary.

The woman walked up to Braveheart, "You wanted a piece of you filth, how dare you look at me with those eyes of yours." Yasaka said in contempt as she slapped him in the face with flame hand, the result was the head flying in the air as the followers realized their leader had just been killed. They roared in defiance but Yasaka waved her hand and giant flaming dragon formed that started engulfing all enemies supported by a rain of metal tears.

The battle or massacre took only several minutes before the 100 strong Dark Horse tribesmen had been decimated leaving no trace.

Naruto looked at the scene and sighed at doing such dirty once again, why do intelligent beings have to be so disgusting sometime. Why can't they just live in peace and harmony? While thinking of these age old questions, Naruto turned to the Ironstone Tribe Elder and said in a neutral tone, "You don't have to worry we will take care of the Dark Horse Tribe on the way."

"Thank you, young master!"

The balding elder and the others all hurriedly fell to their knees. Only now did they understand how exalted the young couple's status truly was. They truly were Xiantian life forms otherwise this scene would be impossible.

The duo received some gifts like clothes and different furs which they deposited into the seals that Naruto had engraved on their bodies and left continuing their journey in this world helping the people that he came across while cultivating as he intended to see instead of just stay in one place like last time.

* * *

A.n

Meh


	3. Chapter 3

Houtian was the stage which all humans, animals and most monsters were born at, with human life spans at this stage being roughly only 100 years, some Body Refiners at this stage are able reattach severed limbs.

When Mortals start on the path of immortality the stage which decides their fate was the Xiantian realm. It requires one to either be naturally birthed by the heavens or to train one's body to be akin those born from the heavens, Xiantian life forms souls become powerful enough to give them a photographic memory.

Monsters who have trained beyond the Houtian level are thereafter referred to as Diremonsters; humans at this stage will have a lifespan of approx 200 years with Diremonsters having as much as a thousand years in comparison.

Body Refiners at this stage can regrow severed limbs and will manifest abilities associated with the technique they train in, for example belching hellfire for the [Calamity Fiend] technique or controlling fire and water for the [Crimsonbright Diagram of the Nine Heavens] technique.

When they have finally stepped onto the path the next stage would be Zifu realm or also known as the violet palace. At this stage Ki Refiners must first establish their Zifu (the "Violet Palace") in their Dantian to reach this stage, the Zifu serves as their foundation and if the quantity of elemental essence absorbed at this stage is insufficient it can be difficult to train to the following stages.

Body Refiners at this stage gain the ability of blood drop rebirth allowing them to revive themselves from a single drop of blood, even if their head is crushed, they also can at this stage begin training in some Divine Abilities.

Zifu disciples have souls powerful enough for them to split their mind in two and have usually reached the One with the World level of insight. Human's at this stage posse's lifespan of 500 years and the path to immortality was still very long.

* * *

In the wilderness two figures could be seen walking while interacting with each other. One was tall male figure with golden hair and purple fur clothe while the other was female with golden long hair and beautiful combat attire.

"Yasaka, why have I not broken through to the next stage yet?" Naruto said in a carefree manner.

"Master it's because you have Dragon lineage and beings from that line usually take longer than because they are stronger than other beings at the same stage. So it's the balance created by the world." Yasaka the Kyuubi answered happily.

"Hmm, the system really is something but then what about you." He turned to look at Yasaka.

"Master we are both close to breaking through and you know it so why do you continue to ask."

"I am just playing around it's not like I really care much about the power except for the new form I might get. I will become strong as time goes on, it is destiny." Naruto said like it was a matter of fact with a smile on his face.

"Let's stop talking about such pointless things then. Master can we hunt for food already; I feel like starving and could pretty please get me a Zifu Diremonsters for lunch." Yasaka said in a pleading tone.

"Haha. Really what a needy little girl you are, why not. Let's just waltz our way through to the Zifu stage by eating some." Naruto laughed heartily and rubbed her head.

"Thank you master" She replied and gave him a hug.

The duo were already in area that was the territory of two Zifu beasts that were mates, one was middle stage while the other was at the beginning stage. Naruto and Yasaka walked with impunity liked they owned the territory which wasn't far-off from their thoughts as they had planned to settle down for awhile.

With their aura the weaker beasts didn't dare approach them and they safely arrived in the area where the two birds would be residing.

"Hey stupid birds come out and meet your daddy." Yasaka shouted in a demanding tone.

"Where did that came from. We could have just asked them nicely to die for us and they would have died, so why hurt your vocal cords." Naruto said in a gentle manner but his words were just dipped in arrogance that the rules of the forest could hear.

The flame Eagles had taken on human form and come out of their palace that they had made within the forest once they heard the disrespectful voices calling for them. They didn't send their children as the enemy was strong and they wanted to vent their rage personally.

But when they saw Naruto and Yasaka they could almost feel themselves drool in anticipation of eating them, a Kyuubi and a dragon. 'What luck we have been blessed with. Thank the Creator for this opportunity' they thought the same thing.

The both of them flew down towards the duo and floated 10m away where they could see each other clearly. The man had golden hair and a macho body while the woman had red hair and curvaceous from.

"Hello there my preys, as this is your last moment to live I believe I should name myself in front of such a legendary being. My name is Ryuji and this is my partner Vice, now let us feast my love." Ryuji declared in an overly dramatic manner.

"Yes we shall my beloved" Vice cooed in return as they kissed.

"Boo, that was terrible acting. I want a refund." Naruto said in a joking manner

"You can do what you want but your fate had already been sealed young ones." Vice said as she looked at them with disdain.

"Master I will take the woman while you take the man." Yasaka said as she thought 'I don't want him touching any other woman'.

"Very well but take care, don't let her harm you my little one."

"Aww Master you care, but could you please stop treating me like a child." Yasaka said with a pout while looking towards Vice.

"Hmm, I don't know what you mean?" Naruto replied with a smile while walking towards a direction.

"Come on let's go and let the ladies handle their own battle while we man can duke it out." Naruto indicated to Ryuji to follow and said.

"Dying together or alone away from your mate doesn't matter to me so I accept your proposition." Ryuji replied and flew behind Naruto.

The two men traveled a distance of 100 km before stopping; they took distance from each other like it was an official duel.

"You know Ryuji you are quite a gentleman, I thought you might act like a wild beast so color me surprised at your civilized manners. Oh, almost forgot to introduce myself. My name is Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto said while he thought 'sadly it will be the last name you will know'

"Naruto for young beast you are really intelligent as well, we have lived long to build all this. Time and effort to be different from the common rabble, now that your enquiry has been answered lets end this battle."

"Very well, come at me Ryuji" Naruto said with his battle spirit rising.

"It seems the dragon's pride is still very much contagious for a weakling like you to ask me to make the first move." Ryuji said as he moved towards at mach 20 speeds and punched towards his left cheek with a fire fist.

Naruto felt the attack come but he didn't move and took it head on. The fire fist hit his cheek but it was Ryuji that backed away in pain with slight pain apparent on his face.

"Your Flame Dao is really weak and the flame even weaker, if that is all you can do than you will die." Naruto said with a carefree tone.

Ryuji looked at his hand and found it bleeding from small holes on his right hand and as he looked at Naruto he could see that the cheek had been covered in silver metal which had spikes in place.

'Metal Dao, and quite a strong one at that.'

"It seems I underestimated you for nothing, I deserve this pain. But now I shall use my full capabilities so show what you can to resist."

Ryuji said that with aggressiveness dripping from each word and from his back appeared two wings made of fire along with flames covering his whole body and hand changing into talons.

"I will show you how strong my flames can be young dragon."

He said as he flew into the sky and the suddenly dropped at speeds of mach 80 with flames over him forming into a giant phoenix that over took him towards Naruto while he followed with his claw extended. 'Flame Dao: Incineration claw'

Naruto stood beneath the vast skies without any worry, he was unable to actually see the enemy moving above him except the flame that flashed but unfortunately for Ryuji he had very high level of senses other than the normal 5.

Before the attack had approached him, Naruto had transformed his head back to his original form and shot out a charged metal ball. 'Metal Dao: Enhanced Metal cannon'

The canon ball had been formed through the runes of metal Dao and represented its unwavering strength. Ryuji had expected his Phoenix drop to turn the metal attack to ash but the canon ball broke though and crushed against his claws.

Ryuji was about to cancel the attack out when suddenly Naruto had appeared next to him and roared using the dragon's aura which turned Ryuji into his original form, a giant fire eagle. While he was stunned Naruto continued with 'Metal Dao: Gai's Lancer' which created a silver lance on his right hand with which he pierced Ryuji and dragged him to the ground.

'Metal Dao: Metal Virus' Naruto muttered

The metal that covered his hand spread all over Ryuji's body killing him from inside. "Your flames were really bright and strong, you can die knowing that. It was just your unlucky day and you had done some vile acts otherwise you would have been safe."

"Don't think you can survive through some dark arts as I will be taking your soul. Thank you for your service and sorry." Naruto said with a smile as he put his hand forth and the soul was sucked out of Ryuji's body while he struggled but it ended in 5 secs.

"I would eat it now but I need to put the girl into the process first or she might get in trouble." Naruto muttered while storing Ryuji's body.

When he approached the area it seems the battle had finished earlier but the Yasaka had received some injuries in her haste and was trying to heal them before he finished.

"You really are a silly girl."

Yasaka turned around to see him and felt embarrassed.

"But master she was making fun of you"

"What does it matter if she said what she wanted, will it change anything? Don't lose control over such insignificant things. Fight with care so that you will always survive." Naruto said in a chiding tone.

"Understood master and did you enjoy the fight."

"Hmm it was okay but he lacked the skills to make me serious. The only ones who can are in the higher stages and such lower beings can't satisfy my need."

"Well we can try that next time so shall we renovate this area to our likeness, Master." Yasaka said as he walked up to him and got attached to his right arm.

"Why not"

The duo stayed in the area while breaking through to the next stage within a month but still continued staying and made a name for themselves in the region.

'The Forest Sage and his Maid'

* * *

A.n

Hope you enjoyed and share your opinion.

Now this will be on hiatus until i finish reading the desolate era novel as i read it a year ago till a point which was less than halfway. So it is time to finish it or else i won't know the bigger picture and how strong the end game is. So i hope you enjoyed it till now and we will see each other on this story in th future. And good day to all.


	4. Chapter 4

In the large forest, the tranquility of nature was disturbed as a human walked into the area filled with determination. His steps were light and cautious, his face did not give away the worry he felt within his heart.

'This is my only hope; I need these rumors of the sage to be true.' Ji Ishwin from the Ji clan thought as he had been given hope finally after so long as he could only wait for his wife to pass away from the injury.

'I can't let her die, I need her and our little son needs his mother.'

He moved cautiously but with no killer intent as he had heard the sage was a truly strong being but filled with compassion as such he healed people who satisfied his conditions.

'What are these conditions? No one is sure what they are but I can't give up and now I am already here.' He thought as he passed by many monsters that did not attack him just like what he had heard

'The beasts really do not show any aggressiveness, what kind of figure is this sage?'

As he walked, suddenly he saw a giant beast of 100 meters. It was unusual and never seen kind of being; it had purple and blackish fur and body like dragon that stood on two legs with its two front arms shorter. The beast was staring at him and he felt insignificant under its gaze but suddenly the feeling disappeared and he felt calm once again even better than before.

'What happened, is it the dragon beast? The green crystal on its head is shining, does it mean something.'

"Do not worry human, I will not harm you. What is your desire?" Naruto asked as he transformed into a human from his new form but once again he had to rely on his skill as he couldn't transform into a human with this body naturally.

'This form is really something, according to the information if I have not gained a human form even after some stages then it has to be some legendary being. He really went all out when he gave me this body.'

Naruto thought peacefully while glancing at Ji Ishwin whom he had judged as honorable and good, his sage senses were out of this world and tricking him was impossible that was what Naruto believed.

"Are you the sage?" Ji Ishwin regained his composure and enquired with a respectful tone as the dragon could annihilate him with slap

'Whatever is a dragon doing in such a place but if it is the sage then I am happy and care not for what it does.'

"Affirmative, do you require healing for someone?" Naruto said gently as he knew why most people would come to him for except for some idiots that wanted to challenge him

"Yes, I request of you honorable sage to check my wife. She has only some years left to live because of an injury, please heal her. I will do anything in return for this wish of mine." Ji Ishwin finally broke down as he could finally see some hope and wanted to show that his words were genuine

"Calm down, I will see your wife as for compensation I do not require anything but a commitment from you. You shall abide my rules for eternity or die at my hands when I come across you." Naruto said as he placed his hands on his shoulder and picked him up from the ground

"If that is all, I give my oath I shall follow whatever you command just heal my wife."

"Let's go then, who knows what might happen. Yasaka come" Naruto called out with his mind and she appeared in a flash attached to him like a loyal subordinate who was very needy

"You called master" she said cheekily while she hugged Naruto's arm

"We are leaving; it is time to move once again."

"Finally, I was getting bored not having any action."

"You have become too spoiled, you lived in a forest alone for so long but now you only want adventure."

"Oh, Master I am only speaking your mind as I am never bored with you by my side."

"All right, okay Ji Ishwin we shall be going to your house so I will be carrying you." Naruto said as he had already read his mind with a touch to get the basic information

"As you wish Honorable sage" Ji Ishwin wasn't surprised that Naruto knew his name as he had already expected beings of higher rank to have such capability

Naruto held onto Ji Ishwin as his body became bigger to hold him like a child under his arm along with Yasaka who stuck to his other side.

'The girl has become too playful as she stays by my side; I should probably reprimand her for such acts.' Naruto thought with a smile as he flew at full speed while regulating the affect on the surrounding to not cause destruction and avoid getting his baggage hurt.

Naruto landed in the courtyard within 1 minute of flight at his full speed, he didn't wish to delay as it could be important. The moment he landed a white hound along with black serpent surrounded him but couldn't move with his pressure on them.

"Calm down brothers, he is the honorable sage that I went to search for." Ji Ishwin said as he got down on the ground, he hadn't expected the journey to be over with seconds

'The sage is truly a mysterious being, which rank is he on?' Ishwin thought when he saw the speed

The beasts calmed down and moved away while Ishwin led Naruto inside the house, "Honey come meet the sage, he has come to cure you." He cried out happily as he could wait for his wife to be cured

"Don't shout darling, Ji Ning might wake up" A woman of beauty said gently as she approached them, her name Yuchi Snow

"Sorry but how could I not be excited, I have brought someone with high capability to cure your problem." Ishwin said as he held her hand

"Nice to meet you, honorable sage is it true?" Snow said as she looked at Naruto

"It is possible" Naruto said as he held her hand which he took without asking but they didn't mind as he was the doctor here

"Truly?" Snow said with hope

"Yes, let's have lay down on a bed and I will heal you. It shouldn't take more than some minutes, you can come along Ishwin. I do not have anything to hide." Naruto said as he didn't want create some misunderstanding that he was interested in his wife as people misunderstand very easily especially with his young looks.

"No problem, I trust you honorable sage to not do any such act." Ji Ishwin understood what he meant and said as he led them to a room

* * *

A.N Hope you enjoyed

Naruto is dorugamon and will become alphamon and the side evolutions as well

Yasaka is like the one from Highschool dxd and is now Taomon


End file.
